bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CFDrewbert/Not a Poll! CALLING ALL USERS
pretty sure this is my first blog that's not a poll... anyways... this is more of a blog for users on this wikia (as in people with an actual username) Instead of people always asking to friend someone in the comments of a random page, why not do that here? I'm gonna compil-- ooh look a Mifune... anyways, back to what I was saying, I'm gonna compile a list of known users on this wikia, their level, and potentially their user ID. I say potentially because if they don't want random people to friend them, then they won't have access to the ID in the first place. I'll also write in parenthesis whether or not they want to be friended or a minimum level requirement to friend them. the purpose of this is so that the chat and comment sections of pages aren't filled with friend requests. That said I should probably also state whether or not the user is looking for specific friend units. This list will be added to over time so be patient... if people don't take well to it then I will abandon it or try to find info on my own. Definitely gonna need help from the other users to get their information tho... NOTE***: Player levels will almost always be higher than they are here... take that into consideration NEW NOTE***: These are all (I assume) primary accounts... players may have a secondary account that will not be posted on this list. If you would like to know if they have a secondary account, go to the comment section List: CFDrewbert (open to all) Global ID: 7763501821 / Global Lvl: 171 NayrianKnight (selectively open) Global ID: 5139601025 / Lvl 103 Onyx Ryujin (must be from Brave Frontier wikia/post IGN on message wall) Global ID: 8745562058 / Lvl 201 SimpleorGidofter (must have above a 3* lead/no Aem leads) Global ID: 8958175302 / Lvl 73 Semi-Squishy 3000 (have a 7* lead or 6* Grah when available) Global ID: 9631042001 / Lvl 145 Ghost of Anon (must be a semi-active player) Global ID: 29075953 / Lvl 160 King Arius d'Great (active player/gift daily/leave a message on message wall) Global ID: 60331627 / Lvl 303 Zandermatron (wants wikia friends) Global ID: 5786354801 / Lvl 140 Linathan (must message him/wanted leads take precedence) Global ID: 10046057 / Japan ID: 20325150 / Global Lvl 283 / Japan Lvl 175 HSS96 (open to all but gift daily) Global ID: 0107411757 / Japan ID: 88423048 / Global Lvl: 209 / Japan Lvl: 49 Dukedarkflame (have a usable 6* lead) Global ID: 4165466535 / Global Lvl: 124 ApocalypseZero21 (message him your IGN) Global ID: 2737298798 / Global Lvl: 136 Han Draco Rokan (set an impact card in your comment when you submit the request/lead must buff parameters of squad or buff BC/never send gifts) Global ID: 2906400212 / Global Lvl: 148 Zephyrus11221 (be active at least once every two weeks and gift once in a while) Global ID: 3966148220 / Global Lvl: 273 Lunlaria (send honor points/be active/no mono squad leads) Global ID: 1834639429 / Global Lvl: 210 EonDragonTwins (message IGN) Global Lvl: 184 Kyle2kwu (player level above 45/no cost 22 6* units) Global ID: 1088982517 / Global Lvl: 142 Akai no Hana (lead must be max Lvl and have SBB unlocked / looking for Reis and other HP boosting units) Global ID: 396851''666''' '/ Global Lvl: 161 Biggic (open to all) / Global ID: 4752156020 / Global Lvl: 187 Bumblezel (open to all/BE NICE) / Global ID: 4748873196 / Global Lvl: 273 Galeforce's Wrath (must be active--friends deleted after 2 weeks of inactiveness/leave a note on message wall containing your IGN) / Global ID: 5676303058 / Global Lvl: 142 Mierbu (open to all but gift daily) / Global ID: 3160211239 / Global Lvl: 139 TonyXD (open to all but gift daily and appropriately) / Global ID: 5332740229 / Global Lvl: 233 GameAngel1 (open to all but be active) / Global ID: 5526145552 / Global Lvl: 239 HQDominator (prefers 7* leads but will accept some 6* leads) / Global ID: 4223405053 / Global Lvl: 214 Justbeho (open to all but you cannot be logged-out for three consecutive days) / Global ID: 7332415896 / Global Lvl: 203 / Japan ID: 07143924 / Japan Lvl: 54 D Man o3 (open to all but leave a message on message wall with ID and IGN... also, don't get mad if gifts are not sent everyday) / Global ID: 2891784502 / Global Lvl:183 UltraKnightEyn (gift accurately, be active, and leave a message on message wall) / Global ID: 0409685605 / Global Lvl: 243 Category:Blog posts